The golf putter performs a function different from the other clubs in a set. The other clubs are designed for moving the ball across assorted terrains, distances and hazards and are generally designed for the free flowing swing of the club head selected for the particular situation for each hole. There is a tee off, usually with a driver, and the clubs, with selected heads, to move the ball onto the green. The green presents a different golfing pattern, a substantially uniform, usually flat pattern, with short, clipped grass.
The putter, with its particular head, does not have to move the golf ball great distances, nor is the putter used for heavy swinging. The putter head is usually without an angle, because the ball does not usually have to be lifted over uneven terrain, such as along the fairway or the rough. There are many different types of putters with special shafts and putting heads and second hand grips for the control of the careful swing necessary to putt.
The prior art has included offset shafts, elongagted shafts, shafts with intermediate handles along their length, shafts with end handles and multiple shafts.
The present invention is an improved putter which provides an egonometric gripping system. The wrist of the hand on the central handle is substantially unbent for the gripping of the second handle of the present invention. The putter is substantially the same length as prior art putters and facilitates an improved stroke.